english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John DiMaggio
John William DiMaggio (born September 4, 1968) is an American voice actor and beatboxer. He's a native of North Plainfield, New Jersey. He's married to actress/voice actress Kate Miller. He's known for voicing: Bender in Futurama, Dr. Drakken in Disney's Kim Possible and Marcus Fenix in Gears of War. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actor Toph (ep57), Actor Uncle (ep57), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - Cop (ep12), Galactus (ep22), Wrecker *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - 5th Cow (ep8), Big Wrestler (ep21), Biker (ep16), Biker#1 (ep10), Bionic Janitor (ep43), Bulk Brothers (ep21), Chip (ep32), Construction Chief (ep37), Coach (ep37), Convict (ep49), Donner (ep40), Dr. Filly (ep32), Everett (ep9), Hilly Burford, Horse, Horse on Right (ep18), Jersey Cow#3/Bud, Macho Announcer (ep34), Man (ep28), Man#3B (ep22), News Announcer (ep2), Officer Fred O'Hanlon, Other Girlfriend/Horse (ep21), Other Team QB (ep37), Photographer (ep20), Reporter (ep20), Slavic Guy (ep45), Snake (ep18), Snake Actor (ep28), TV Anchorman (ep10), Tofrooster Announcer (ep34), Vomit Guy (ep21) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Aquaman/'Arthur Curry', Gorilla Grodd, Black Adam (ep36), Black Mask, Captain Boomerang (ep64), Faceless Hunter, Hellgrammite (ep58), King Tut (ep53), Mr. Freeze, Toyman (ep53), Vigilante (ep56), Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Baron (ep44), Vulkanus (ep19) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Computer Voice (ep43), Judge Domstol (ep32), Octogon Vreedle, Ragnarok (ep44), Rath, Vulkanus, Worker (ep29) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Humungousaur, Albedo (Ultimate) Rath (ep77), Armodrillo, Armodrillo 23 (ep69), Atomix, Bubble Helmet, Bubblehead (ep53), Bullfrag, Centur Squaar (ep68), Father (ep12), Fourarms, Humungousaur 23 (ep70), Judge Domstol (ep58), Monster Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Rozum (ep56), Tentacle Vendor, Vulkanus (ep64), Whampire, Will Harangue, Zombozo, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Addwaitya, Aggregor, Audience Member (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep36), Colonel (ep1), Colonel Rozum, Conduit, Coronach (ep18), Daigon (the Crack), Faint Voice (ep14), Forever Knight#2 (ep2), Foreverduke838 (ep7), Galapagus, Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Plumber (ep6), Police Officer (ep32), Rath, Rath Albedo (ep37), Robot (ep8), Robot (ep10), Spellbinder (ep45), Swamps (ep37), TV Reporter (ep2), Trash Monster (ep40), V.O. Announcer (ep37), Volann Commander (ep13), Vulkanus, White NecroFriggian#2 (ep11), Young Four Arms (ep16), Zombozo (ep3), Additional Voices *Chowder (2007-2008) - Shnitzel, Apartment Guy (ep5), Baby#1 (ep19), Baby Bird#2 (ep10), Bird (ep1), Bird Citizen (ep16), Body Builder (ep19), Branhull Giant (ep15), Bricabroccli Monster (ep17), Cake (ep8), Cake (ep12), Clock Keeper (ep11), Cone (ep20), Cricket (ep12), Customer#2 (ep6), Dr. Carrot (ep16), Emcee (ep8), Fruit Customer (ep15), Greeter Lady (ep1), Gritz (ep18), Guy#2 (ep20), Guy on the Street (ep4), Hairdresser (ep19), Hamhock, Hunk (ep1), Hunk (ep18), Ice Cream Cane (ep10), Jerky (ep18), Kapusta (ep8), Kasha (ep6), Kufta (ep15), Man (ep4), Man#1 (ep13), Masked Man (ep19), Meach#1 (ep18), Officer Cheese Steak (ep5), Officer Grinder (ep5), Pate, Patron#1 (ep8), Pig (ep7), Pig Lady, Pitcher (ep12), Porcupine (ep20), Queenie (ep9), Rat (ep13), Rat#3 (ep17), Rock (ep14), Singing Bean#4 (ep4), Sleep Eater (ep11), Spider (ep15), Toilet (ep1), Wisdom Tooth (ep9), Wishing Well (ep18), Yak (ep6) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2005) - Big Brother (ep5), Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Fu Dog, Antique Dealer (ep7), Blonde Undercover Henchman (ep9), Brownie#2 (ep8), Dwarf Elevator Operator (ep8), Elf (ep4), Herbert (ep9), Herbert Goblin (ep2), Leprechaun (ep13), Messenger Fairy (ep21), O.S. Emcee (ep21), Ogre (ep2), Ogre (ep13), Police Officer#2 (ep3), Police Officer#2 (ep7), Ralph (ep10), Singer (ep4), Spirit (ep6), Tree (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Bug (ep8), Gagnar (ep8) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Mr. Nadaempa (ep19) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Gozan (ep32) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Bing (ep36), Croc#2 (ep2), Croc Bandit#1 (ep6), Fung, Large Pig Villager (ep34), Lo (ep25), Prisoner#1 (ep8), Rhino Captain (ep50), Rhino Guard#4 (ep8), Wall-Eyed Croc *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Mole King *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - George Stephenson (ep15) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Rico, Announcer (ep130), Announcer#2 (ep24), Bada, Burt, Hans, Bitsy, Brick (ep110), Construction Worker (ep77), Countdown Voice (ep22), Desk Guard (ep140), Elephant (ep6), Graveyard 8 Driver (ep59), Leopard Seal#2 (ep110), Lobster#2 (ep99), Lobster#3 (ep48), Macho Announcer (ep136), Maintenance Man (ep136), Radio Guy, Rat#11911 (ep55), Rat#2 (ep25), Robo-Guide (ep15), Snake, Street Person#1 (ep142), Tiny Seal (ep110) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Kilowog (ep9), King Great White (ep34), Long John Silver the 23rd, The Crusher, The Monster (ep23), The Worthless Disgusting Slug (ep24) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Bank Teller (ep23), Computer Voice (ep19), Dark Leopard (ep14), Dead Bandido (ep14), Dragonworm (ep15), El Oso, General Chapuza, Male Soap Actor (ep1), Municipal President Rodriguez, News Announcer (ep24), Newscaster (ep8), Newscaster (ep10), Snarky Skeleton (ep14), Sportscaster (ep4), Store Owner#1 (ep16), TV Announcer (ep7), The Iron Pinata (ep8), Torta Vendor (ep23) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Bobo Haha, Architect (ep5), Biruta (ep29), Bug (ep6), D.J. (ep11), Dark Figure (ep39), Dock Worker (ep22), Guard#1 (ep29), Huckster (ep50), Human Evo (ep36), Hunter Cain, Infected#2 (ep2), Jungle Cat, Jungle Cat Evo (ep9), Lunk (ep42), Michael (ep32), Nyquist (ep19), Older Providence Agent (ep13), Payson (ep8), Pete Volkov (ep14), Providence Agent (ep11), Providence Agent (ep40), Providence Soldier#1 (ep40), Providence Tech (ep16), Robo Bobo, Skalamander, Umpire (ep32), Villager (ep16), Vostok (ep54), Waiter (ep3), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Kothak, Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Lunatik (ep4) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Firelord (ep27), Galactus, Hotel Manager (ep15), Null (ep29), Obnoxio (ep29) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - G.I. Jeremy (ep7) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Dreamslayer (ep28) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Master Nigel Brightmore, Choten Minion#1 (ep4), Driggs, Fire Mystic (ep33), Heller, Infernus, Janitor (ep1), Lord Skycrusher, Man (ep1), Minion#2 (ep18), Mystic, Raptor Rider (ep27), Roger (ep13), Skater Dude (ep14), Toji, Vorg *Legion of Super Heroes (2006) - Scavenger (ep3), Wodehouse (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Baash, Beed (ep7), Pirate#2 (ep8), Random Big Guy (ep8), Stormtrooper#4 (ep4) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2007) - Amazon Kevin (ep6), Hippo Kid (ep6), Mr. Cheetah (ep39) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Aide#2 (ep18), Alien Over Pizza (ep20), Announcer (ep9), Armpit Willy, Banana Bot (ep6), Bank Robber (ep3), Beefy Teamster#1 (ep14), Breakfast Burrito, Burgerstein, Captain Sassafras (ep1), Cat Customer (ep11), Cow (ep16), Dad (ep12), Dog Arm (ep7), G.I. Moe (ep9), Globert (ep11), Love Comet (ep1), Martian Emperor (ep17), Planet (ep17), Scientist#3 (ep6), Scottish Dinosaur (ep18), Shragger, Spirit (ep15), Stink Naugahyde (ep19), Tiny Captain (ep8), Waffle Mafia (ep17) *Planet Sheen (2010) - Guard#2 (ep1) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Niblet, Blue Parrot (ep33), Bus Driver (ep32), Captain Pete (ep35), Chris Jingles (ep39), Construction Worker (ep31), Construction Worker#2 (ep32), Dan (ep47), Doberman#1 (ep29), Dude Selling Flowers (ep41), Elevator Operator Dog (ep42), Employee (ep33), Engineer (ep34), Fat Guy (ep27), Fifi (ep34), Flunkelmeister (ep41), Gerald (ep37), Guard#2 (ep42), Janitor Brisbane (ep45), Mailman (ep36), Man (ep38), Man (ep46), Mr. Colangelo (ep40), Mutt (ep31), Mutt (ep36), News Announcer (ep38), Painter (ep29), Prince (ep43), Rollerblader (ep40), Sarah's Dad (ep37), Studio Guard Randy (ep47), Trevor (ep27), Venezuelan Agent Dog#1 (ep46), Walter (ep44) *Samurai Jack (2001-2003) - Alien Guard (ep29), Clansman#3 (ep17), Ezekiel Clench (ep29), Pedestrian (ep45), Scottsman, Vender#2 (ep45) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Delivery Guy (ep2), Grady Gator (ep2) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Adnon (ep2), Cop (ep5), Criminal (ep4), Detective Blutosky, Drummer (ep15), Duraak (ep9), General Steel, Guy (ep4), King, Lunch Lady (ep15), Man (ep6), Military Guard (ep8), Mr. Igawa (ep3), Muculox (ep13), Mutraddi Leader (ep16), Neighbor Dad (ep3), Reporter#1 (ep19), Salesman (ep17), Tailor (ep17), Truck Driver (ep9), Turk (ep1) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Keeko *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011-2012) - Eitri *The Loud House (2016) - Blarney (ep13), Chunk, Flip, Neighbor (ep12), News Anchor (ep11), Scalper (ep13), Trashy (ep12) *The Powerpuff Girls (2004-2005) - Captain Crack McCraigen (ep77), Cop (ep75), Crook (ep75), Man#1 (ep75), Monster (ep75) *Transformers: Prime (2012) - Vogel (ep38) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Chessy Announcer (ep18), Grizzly, S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#1 (ep35), Wrecker (ep18) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Crawdad Mike's Bus Driver (ep4), Dragon (ep25), Jed Leland (ep4), Judge (ep25), Malachi Crunch (ep32), Mike Fury (ep39), Officious Dwarf (ep25), Policeman (ep4), Taylor Leland (ep4), Titanic Twist (ep32) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Samson, Ultra-Sphinx, Additional Voices *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - King Shark/'Nanaue' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Tusk *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - The Joker *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Killer Croc/'Waylon Jones' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - General Lane, Killec Croc/Waylon Jones *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Gorilla Grodd *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Bender, Barbados Slim, Elzar, Mr. Panucci, Robot Santa Claus *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Bender, URL *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Bender, Elzar, Randy Munchnick *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Bender, Calculon's Manservant, Funklastics Lead Singer, Randy Munchnick, URL *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Deathstroke/'Slade Wilson' *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Amos the Groundskeeper *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Colin Haggart, Volunteer#1 *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Friz, GPS, Miscellaneous Bikers *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Mr. Hyde *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Toyman *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Burt The Spurt *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - Meathead *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Little John *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - J.W., Spike *Wonder Woman (2009) - Deimos 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Francesco *Bee Movie (2007) - Bailiff, Janitor *Bolt (2008) - Saul *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Dwarf 1, Dwarf 2, Giant *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Minister of Autumn *TMNT (2007) - Colonel Santino *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Bodkus *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Minister of Autumn *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Beard Papa *Zootopia (2016) - Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Timandahaf 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Rough Cut *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Merc *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Crocodile, Gorilla *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Rico *Morris and the Cow (2016) - Windy Joe *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - General Grievous (ep20), Sha'a Gi (ep20) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Bobo Haha, Rath *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Stinkie, Frankengymteacher *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Fung, Wall-Eyed Croc *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - Chopper Pilot Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Brother 2, Giant (ep1), Ivanov, Patron 2 (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Crowder, Soldier *Pom Poko (2005) - Drunk Man, Ryutaro Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Fulla Bull, Tough-Tusk *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Mouse, Seeing Eye Dog, Wassup Fish *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) - Crosshairs *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Leadfoot, Target *Underdog (2007) - Bulldog, Supershep Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Gorilla Grodd *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Gorvan, Vulkanus *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Octagon Vreedle, Vilgax *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Vilgax *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Combot, Four Arms, Non-Combot, Octagon Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Bullfrag, Four Arms, Incursean Gas Infantry, Incursean Intercom, Incursean Toad Battler, Watchmaker *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Vulkanus, Will Harangue, Zombozo *Destiny (2014) - Banshee-44, City Civilian *Gears of War (2006) - Marcus Fenix, Franklin, KR-64 Pilot *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Marcus Fenix *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Marcus Fenix, Franklin *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Marcus Fenix, Minions *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Marcus Fenix *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Brass#1, Sesa Refurmee (Heretic Leader), Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Regnier *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Galactus, J. Jonah Jameson, Mandarin, Rocket Raccoon *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - The Hammer *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Announcer, The King, The Scotsman, The Tree Spirit *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Wash Buckler *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Hammerhead *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Nico Okarr *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Keeko *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Tirion Fordring 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Kimahri Ronso, Wakka *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Kimahri Ronso, Wakka *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (2014) - Wakka *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Gilgamesh, Migelo *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Ninja Blade (2009) - Michael Wilson Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (129) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors